codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Einstein: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 99: "Mrs. Einstein". This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko. Transcript 1 00:00:00,447 --> 00:00:04,543 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:52,313 --> 00:01:00,530 A és igual a una quantitat de G multiplicat per… per R… 3 00:01:07,013 --> 00:01:14,919 No, ho sento, m’he oblidat de la massa. Doncs això vol dir que A és igual a… 4 00:01:22,065 --> 00:01:23,266 Laura. 5 00:01:28,156 --> 00:01:33,567 Llavors, poso que A és la massa repetida S vegades R al quadrat, 6 00:01:33,982 --> 00:01:41,080 i quan es converteix en ľequivalent numèric de ľarrel quadrada de 6,67×10-¹¹… 7 00:01:48,103 --> 00:01:52,020 Que ens dóna un resultat de 29,7 km/s. 8 00:02:00,238 --> 00:02:05,127 Vinga, Einstein, deixa ďestar emprenyat. No és tant dolent ser humiliat davant la teva nòvia. 9 00:02:05,127 --> 00:02:11,863 Odd! No ľescoltis, Jeremie, tu ja saps que tenir més neurones no és important. 10 00:02:11,863 --> 00:02:13,316 Sí ho és! 11 00:02:13,791 --> 00:02:16,473 De totes maneres, aquest càlcul era fàcil. Crec que el meu cervell està atroﬁat, només això. 12 00:02:16,473 --> 00:02:18,397 Sí, llavors això explica tot, oi? 13 00:02:18,946 --> 00:02:22,037 Odd, he estat tota la setmana programant un vehicle virtual, 14 00:02:22,037 --> 00:02:24,526 per a utilitzar-lo a Còrtex sense ser aixafats. 15 00:02:25,164 --> 00:02:28,843 — Ei, de què parleu? — Res. 16 00:02:28,843 --> 00:02:33,076 He escoltat que deies que programaries un vehicle virtual per utilitzar-lo a Còrtex. És un nou videojoc ďİnternet? 17 00:02:33,681 --> 00:02:36,557 Eh… Sí, estem planejant crear-ne un. 18 00:02:36,899 --> 00:02:40,978 Ho sabia, m’encanten els videojocs! Bé, en realitat no jugo perquè m’avorreixen, però m’agrada programar-los. 19 00:02:40,978 --> 00:02:44,975 Sóc bona en la informàtica. M’agraden totes les classes de ciències, com tu. 20 00:02:44,991 --> 00:02:48,917 Només que jo no fallo en resoldre aquests exercicis simples. 21 00:02:49,338 --> 00:02:51,012 Bé, ens veiem a la biblioteca! 22 00:02:55,378 --> 00:02:56,710 Exactament, què en penseu ďella? 23 00:02:56,710 --> 00:02:58,506 Genial, la versió femenina ďen Jeremie. 24 00:02:58,506 --> 00:03:01,774 Haurem ďacostumar-nos a ella, Aelita. Ja no ets ľúnica “Senyora Einstein”. 25 00:03:07,555 --> 00:03:08,680 — Hola! — Ei! — Hola! 26 00:03:09,631 --> 00:03:13,097 Uau, tens problemes. Deixa’m endevinar, has oblidat una coma en un càlcul? 27 00:03:13,097 --> 00:03:15,929 Sí, est a prop! ĽEinstein ha trobat una mestra. 28 00:03:15,929 --> 00:03:18,866 — Qui? — Laura Gauthier, el nou geni de la classe. 29 00:03:18,866 --> 00:03:21,583 Podríem parlar ďuna altra cosa? Per exemple, Còrtex. 30 00:03:21,727 --> 00:03:22,291 Tens notícies? 31 00:03:22,597 --> 00:03:24,473 Sí, he pogut trobar dades en aquest temps. 32 00:03:24,909 --> 00:03:27,691 Recordeu les rèpliques que van ser creades pel XANA basades en la forma de Lyoko? 33 00:03:27,691 --> 00:03:29,242 Sí, a partir dels codis que el meu pare m’havia donat. 34 00:03:29,390 --> 00:03:36,100 Exacte. Bé, primer he pensat el mateix, que el XANA ha creat una espècie de matriu al voltant de les rèpliques. 35 00:03:36,100 --> 00:03:37,869 İ això no és correcte? 36 00:03:38,277 --> 00:03:43,069 No. Còrtex existeix abans del renaixement del XANA. Em refereixo que potser va ser creat des ďun altre ordinador quàntic. 37 00:03:43,445 --> 00:03:44,665 Vull dir, unes altres persones a part de nosaltres. 38 00:03:44,665 --> 00:03:46,352 Un altre ordinador quàntic? 39 00:03:46,778 --> 00:03:49,857 İ qui el construiria? El meu pare? 40 00:03:51,210 --> 00:03:53,783 Per ara no podem dir que en Franz Hopper estigui involucrat. 41 00:03:54,678 --> 00:03:57,066 No obstant això, he vist una foto seva a Còrtex. 42 00:03:57,066 --> 00:03:58,798 Hi ha una única forma ďassegurar-nos. 43 00:03:59,377 --> 00:04:00,877 Esteu llestos per tornar aquesta nit? 44 00:04:01,661 --> 00:04:02,440 Molt bé. 45 00:04:09,596 --> 00:04:14,069 Ei, Jeremie! Estava buscant-te. Treballareu en el videojoc? 46 00:04:14,286 --> 00:04:17,347 Sí. Encara no està llest, falta molt per fer. 47 00:04:17,778 --> 00:04:22,490 Bé. Com et deia abans, si necessites ajuda… Sóc molt bona… en la informàtica. 48 00:04:22,702 --> 00:04:26,280 Ets molt amable, Laura, però és un secret i no volem que ningú robi la nostra idea. 49 00:04:26,280 --> 00:04:27,469 Està bé. 50 00:04:30,906 --> 00:04:35,472 İncreïble. És la segona vegada que et parla en aquest dia. Crec que està enamorada. 51 00:04:35,926 --> 00:04:37,407 Més ben dit, vol presumir. 52 00:05:07,739 --> 00:05:08,864 Llestos? 53 00:05:09,441 --> 00:05:12,475 Transfereixo ľOdd. 54 00:05:12,885 --> 00:05:15,288 Transfereixo ľAelita. 55 00:05:15,636 --> 00:05:17,427 Escaneixo ľOdd. 56 00:05:18,553 --> 00:05:20,084 Escaneixo ľAelita. 57 00:05:22,367 --> 00:05:23,521 Virtualització! 58 00:05:34,195 --> 00:05:36,386 Yumi, Ulrich, esteu a punt per a ser transferits? 59 00:05:37,195 --> 00:05:38,461 Escaneixo la Yumi. 60 00:05:40,652 --> 00:05:42,076 Escaneixo ľUlrich. 61 00:05:47,877 --> 00:05:48,837 Virtualització! 62 00:06:12,057 --> 00:06:15,664 Ei! Ets part del grup ďen Jeremie Belpois, oi? 63 00:06:15,664 --> 00:06:17,109 De vegades sí. 64 00:06:17,444 --> 00:06:18,648 Saps alguna cosa del seu projecte? 65 00:06:18,648 --> 00:06:19,875 De quin projecte parles? 66 00:06:20,087 --> 00:06:22,806 Em van dir que estaven traballant en un videojoc per İnternet, i és molt secret. 67 00:06:23,215 --> 00:06:25,649 Els he vist sortir al ﬁnal del parc, semblava que tenien pressa. 68 00:06:25,649 --> 00:06:26,316 De debò? 69 00:06:26,689 --> 00:06:29,567 Crec que si els parles de mi podria estar amb vosaltres? 70 00:06:29,567 --> 00:06:31,117 No ho crec, és molt secret. 71 00:07:08,013 --> 00:07:09,124 Còrtex a la vista. 72 00:07:10,474 --> 00:07:12,484 Perfecte. Dirigeix-te a ľentrada de sota. 73 00:07:22,874 --> 00:07:24,658 — Oberta. — Molt bé. 74 00:08:02,656 --> 00:08:03,911 Prepareu-vos per aterrar. 75 00:08:09,308 --> 00:08:10,901 Us enviaré el vostre nou taxi. 76 00:08:22,528 --> 00:08:24,450 — Uau! — Uau! Mireu, genial! 77 00:08:27,950 --> 00:08:33,637 Us presento el vehicle. “Cortexià-mega-multipod de rodes esfèriques compatibles al tacte”. 78 00:08:37,132 --> 00:08:38,757 No podries haver-li posat un nom més complicat? 79 00:08:39,132 --> 00:08:40,743 Què? És massa fàcil de memoritzar? 80 00:08:44,376 --> 00:08:46,789 — Llavors, qui condueix? — Jo! — Jo! 81 00:08:46,789 --> 00:08:47,958 Ho he dit primer. 82 00:08:47,958 --> 00:08:49,345 Conduirà la Yumi. 83 00:08:49,937 --> 00:08:51,329 Bé, ho sento, nois. 84 00:08:51,556 --> 00:08:52,489 Per què? 85 00:08:52,489 --> 00:08:54,972 Perquè ha estat ľúnica que no ha insistit. Vinga. 86 00:08:55,872 --> 00:08:58,291 Per què les noies sempre condueixen coses genials? 87 00:08:59,731 --> 00:09:01,713 Odd, véns o no? 88 00:09:05,113 --> 00:09:10,332 Mira, Yumi, és fàcil de conduir. Com els vehicles del “Destructor Galàctic”. 89 00:09:11,672 --> 00:09:13,801 Però no he jugat mai al Destructor Galàctic! 90 00:09:14,190 --> 00:09:19,725 No et preocupis, és intuïtiu. He programat el vehicle per adaptar-se als moviments del terra. 91 00:09:21,865 --> 00:09:22,801 Bé, si tu ho dius… 92 00:09:24,992 --> 00:09:28,496 Si tu vols, podem canviar-nos. Sóc el millor en el Destructor Galàctic. 93 00:09:28,976 --> 00:09:30,146 Agafeu-vos. 94 00:09:36,397 --> 00:09:38,828 Ja està, em posaré malalt. 95 00:09:38,828 --> 00:09:40,911 Jeremie, espero que hagis programat bosses de vòmit. 96 00:10:05,993 --> 00:10:07,041 Aquí anem. 97 00:10:13,108 --> 00:10:13,917 Compte! 98 00:10:23,297 --> 00:10:24,329 Yumi, compte! 99 00:10:24,825 --> 00:10:28,278 Vas dir que aquest “Megapod” pot adaptar-se als moviments del terra. 100 00:10:28,636 --> 00:10:31,918 Sí ho vaig dir, però es necessita una anticipació mínima! 101 00:10:32,701 --> 00:10:34,295 Podríem canviar de conductor si vols! 102 00:10:34,295 --> 00:10:36,999 Calla, Odd! Estàs equivocat si creus que això és fàcil. 103 00:12:14,131 --> 00:12:17,471 William, si us plau, podries avisar-nos quan vinguis? Em desconcentres! 104 00:12:17,471 --> 00:12:19,233 Podries avisar-me quan envies als altres a Lyoko? 105 00:12:19,233 --> 00:12:21,644 Encara no conﬁes en mi? No us he ajudat fa uns dies? 106 00:12:21,905 --> 00:12:24,863 Està bé. Et vaig dir que parlaríem ďaixò, però… Com veus, estem en una missió. 107 00:12:24,863 --> 00:12:27,189 Sí, sí. La pròxima vegada tindreu una altra excusa? 108 00:12:27,189 --> 00:12:31,350 Bé. Crec que parlarem ďaixò, però després. Quan els altres tornin. 109 00:12:47,722 --> 00:12:48,898 Estic fart ďésser un suplent. 110 00:13:26,032 --> 00:13:27,201 Et passa alguna cosa? 111 00:13:27,201 --> 00:13:32,017 Estava pensant en el meu pare. Què passa si el retorn del XANA és culpa seu? 112 00:13:32,017 --> 00:13:37,737 Aelita, el teu pare no és el responsable del retorn del XANA. Vull dir que ell és… 113 00:13:37,737 --> 00:13:45,306 Sí, ho sé. Ha desaparegut. Deﬁnitivament. Però tinc el pressentiment que aviat trobarem la veritat. 114 00:13:45,643 --> 00:13:47,439 Bé, però no per ara. 115 00:13:47,439 --> 00:13:51,789 He calculat malament la direcció i hem de rodejar el nucli abans ďarribar a la porta. 116 00:14:15,413 --> 00:14:17,133 No podem sortir! Ens hem encallat! 117 00:14:17,526 --> 00:14:21,145 Ho veus? Si conduís jo podríem… Merda, Odd, calla! 118 00:14:21,424 --> 00:14:23,492 — No la facis enrabiar mai mentre condueix. — Calleu! 119 00:14:25,903 --> 00:14:26,652 Què passa? 120 00:14:26,780 --> 00:14:27,655 Teniu visita. 121 00:14:28,491 --> 00:14:32,115 Saps què hauria de tenir el teu Megapod, Einstein? Un canó! 122 00:14:32,115 --> 00:14:37,406 No es diu “Megapod”, es diu… Bé, no importa. Ja li posaré un canó quan tingui temps. 123 00:14:37,406 --> 00:14:40,177 Per ara, ľAelita, ľUlrich i tu haureu de lluitar com sempre feu. 124 00:14:46,144 --> 00:14:48,178 Ah, ﬁnalment una mica ďacció! 125 00:14:52,042 --> 00:14:54,272 Oh, no! Què he fet? 126 00:14:54,527 --> 00:14:57,257 Has encallat el programa. Ho repararé. 127 00:15:02,945 --> 00:15:04,167 Tot està encallat! 128 00:15:08,229 --> 00:15:11,030 William, ťhe dit que ho… 129 00:15:33,465 --> 00:15:34,413 On vas? 130 00:15:34,413 --> 00:15:37,172 Ho deixo tot a les teves mans, he de revisar una cosa! 131 00:15:55,531 --> 00:15:56,476 Yumi! 132 00:16:07,643 --> 00:16:08,719 Ei, has tornat? 133 00:16:08,719 --> 00:16:11,361 Sí, he vist que no podeu sense mi. 134 00:16:15,319 --> 00:16:16,928 Jeremie, ho estàs reparant? 135 00:16:17,290 --> 00:16:20,207 Ho sento, Yumi, però li passa alguna cosa al superordinador. 136 00:16:21,106 --> 00:16:22,457 Bé, això és segur. 137 00:16:23,490 --> 00:16:27,240 La Yumi està atrapada al Megapod. Heu ďimpedir que els crancs la llancin al Mar digital. 138 00:16:27,240 --> 00:16:29,271 Seria com un viatge sense tornada. 139 00:16:29,947 --> 00:16:32,771 — No és un videojoc, oi? — Bé, ara no et podem amagar res. 140 00:16:33,008 --> 00:16:35,760 — Els teus amics són aquí dins? — Més o menys. 141 00:16:37,209 --> 00:16:38,745 És un ordinador quàntic? 142 00:16:38,745 --> 00:16:39,710 Sí, ho és! 143 00:17:00,462 --> 00:17:04,450 Jeremie, començo a sentir-me sola. 144 00:17:04,450 --> 00:17:06,795 Ho sé. Ho sento, Yumi, però no tinc tants braços. 145 00:17:07,950 --> 00:17:09,730 Jo crec que sí. 146 00:17:10,621 --> 00:17:16,466 Mira, no sé de què tracta tot això, però veig que necessites ajuda i els teus amics corren perill. Si vols… podria ajudar-te. 147 00:17:19,904 --> 00:17:22,050 Jeremie, això està posant-se massa complicat. 148 00:17:22,935 --> 00:17:24,939 Jeremie? Alguna cosa pasa a la fàbrica. 149 00:17:45,783 --> 00:17:49,516 Potser està ocupat amb la seva nova nòvia. Ja saps, la nova “Senyora Einstein”. 150 00:18:14,214 --> 00:18:18,058 Canvia la interfície 4AA13 amb la 3B6. 151 00:18:18,491 --> 00:18:20,804 4AA13… Fet! 152 00:18:21,241 --> 00:18:23,132 — Laura, què coi fas aquí? — M’està donant una mà. 153 00:18:23,351 --> 00:18:26,914 Ara posa ľindicador a baix en la posició 2. Cal augmentar els blocs de codiﬁcació. 154 00:18:27,132 --> 00:18:27,993 Bé, ara em toca a mi. 155 00:18:27,993 --> 00:18:30,103 No tenim temps, Aelita! La Laura està encarregant-se ďaixò. 156 00:18:30,666 --> 00:18:34,432 — Així està bé? — Perfecte. Ara em de desviar el circuit 52-21. 157 00:18:56,403 --> 00:18:58,214 Hauries volgut estar allà en comptes de la Yumi? 158 00:18:58,214 --> 00:19:00,820 No, oblida el que he dit. Això és una trampa! 159 00:19:12,603 --> 00:19:14,979 Espera, Yumi, no et defraudaré! 160 00:19:25,339 --> 00:19:26,339 Oh, no! 161 00:19:29,247 --> 00:19:30,702 Laura, de pressa! 162 00:19:39,036 --> 00:19:39,904 Ja! 163 00:20:28,183 --> 00:20:31,873 İ… de veritat seguiu ocultant aquest secret ﬁns ara? 164 00:20:31,873 --> 00:20:34,152 Diguem que n’hi ha ďalguns que són massa curiosos. 165 00:20:35,590 --> 00:20:39,435 De totes maneres, tu has aconseguit salvar la meva vida. Així que gràcies. 166 00:20:39,636 --> 00:20:42,608 De res. M’alegra saber que us he ajudat a complir la missió. 167 00:20:42,608 --> 00:20:45,448 No, la missió no ha estat complerta! Ha estat un fracàs total. 168 00:20:45,686 --> 00:20:49,293 Què dius? Però si hem provat i hem demostrat que el Megapod funciona a la perfecció en el terra de Còrtex. 169 00:20:49,293 --> 00:20:53,293 Ni tan sols he entrat al nucli! Creus que podràs tornar a programar ràpidament el Megapod? 170 00:20:53,514 --> 00:20:59,093 No és tant complicat com ľSkid. Encara haig ďafegir millores, reparar el sistema i afegir més… 171 00:20:59,093 --> 00:21:02,904 İ la Yumi gairebé desapareix! Aelita, pensa en els altres. 172 00:21:03,488 --> 00:21:06,311 Bé, què fem amb la Laura? 173 00:21:07,735 --> 00:21:10,562 Tinc una idea. Podria realment ajudar-nos al laboratori mentre ľAelita està virtualitzada. 174 00:21:10,974 --> 00:21:16,563 Doncs, o ťuneixes a ľequip o tornem al passat provocant que te n’oblidis de tot. 175 00:21:16,563 --> 00:21:17,846 Tot? 176 00:21:18,174 --> 00:21:21,017 Tot. No recordaràs res del que et va passar aquí. 177 00:21:23,095 --> 00:21:23,891 Votem. 178 00:21:56,055 --> 00:22:00,910 Ho sento, Aelita, no et volia ofendre. La vida de la Yumi penjava ďun ﬁl i tu vas… 179 00:22:00,910 --> 00:22:05,772 Ho sé. Només és que… No conﬁo en ella i no sé per què. 180 00:22:07,240 --> 00:22:10,257 Qui podria dir la velocitat del centre inert de la Terra? 181 00:22:13,599 --> 00:22:15,146 Per què tu no aixeques la mà? 182 00:22:15,475 --> 00:22:19,038 Realment sí sé la resposta! Aquest no és moment per a jugar. Vinga. 183 00:22:20,994 --> 00:22:22,009 Sí, Jeremie? 184 00:22:27,132 --> 00:22:30,075 Bé, això no era pas just. Pensava que eres encantadora. 185 00:22:30,075 --> 00:22:32,915 Encantadora? Només pot haver-hi una “Senyora Einstein”. 186 00:22:35,560 --> 00:22:38,619 La resposta és 29,7 km/s. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Mrs. Einstein